


Храни Короля

by yzarga



Series: Сиды и холмы [1]
Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, Richard II - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магия уходит из мира, но свергнутому королю хватает силы, чтобы начать мстить. Чем обернется месть, если ненависть уйдет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Образы героев и события — сборная солянка из исторических фактов, пьес Шекспира и измышлений автора на тему сидов и их магии.  
> 2\. На момент начала повествования Хэлу 13 лет  
> 3\. На момент совершения действий сексуального характера все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.  
> 4\. Для опасающихся идей инцеста: исторически принц Хэл приходится королю Ричарду двоюродным племянником  
> 5\. И да, здесь - ХЭ

Боли в груди не было. Только невыносимо, страшно хотелось дышать. Хоть как-то, пусть через боль. Ричард знал, что умирает. Даже если после кинжала в грудь его и можно было спасти, никто к нему не подойдет, его жизнь потеряла всякую цену.  
Перед глазами вместо кромешной тьмы и небытия — пОлно, Бог забыл о нем при жизни, к чему вспоминать после? — разгорался мягкий свет. Запахло луговыми травами. Его коснулись осторожные сильные руки, подняли и куда-то понесли.  
— Ты с нами, теперь ты останешься со своим народом, мой сын, моё прекрасное дитя.   
Лучше бы пришло небытие.  
Подземелье замка кончилось сразу: ни череды лестниц, ни коридоров. Ричарда опустили в зелёную, тонко пахнущую цветами траву, положили руки на раненую грудь и запели хором на несколько голосов.  
Отчаянно хотелось закрыть глаза. И запеть самому, чтобы не слышать изводящих его с детства, неслышных прочим голосов, которые становились тише, только когда рядом была мать, но потом и её присутствие перестало помогать — пришли видения.  
Прекрасный мужчина приходил во снах и звал сыном, хотя у Эдуарда Черного Принца никогда не было таких зелёных глаз и острых черт — Ричард себе на беду хорошо помнил отца.  
Наяву вместе с ветром в окно влетали лукавоглазые, тонкие до прозрачности девы и юноши, из малейшего ручья, озерка, даже пруда тянулись к нему бледные руки. Неземные, звонкие голоса манили к себе, называли братом.   
Лишь запершись в четырех стенах и наглухо закрыв окна, Ричард мог остаться сам с собой, слышать только людей — и сходить с ума, не видя неба и солнца. Он молился и не находил покоя, а когда становилось совсем тяжко, в полупомрачении приходили детские воспоминания о сказках кормилицы, где такие же девы и юноши дивного народа жили бок о бок с людьми.  
К частичному безумию он привык, как свыкаются ослепшие на один глаз с тем, что былая координация и меткость не вернутся. Говорил только с людьми, смотрел мимо бесовских наваждений, отмалчивался на исповеди. Так же вела себя мать, как понял он за пару лет до её смерти: поджимала губы, обрывая фразу, бледнела лицом, хранящим следы былой пленительной красоты. Что-то знала она, Прекрасная Дева Кента, но унесла тайну в могилу вместе с виной на дне светлых глаз.  
Духи пели, Ричард смотрел в ясное небо. Теплый ветер, невозможный для января, мягко обдувал лицо. Боль утихла, получилось вздохнуть полной грудью.  
— Здравствуй, сын, — над ним склонился тот самый зеленоглазый из снов. — Добро пожаловать в холмы. Ты больше не будешь один. И сможешь всё, чего лишала тебя смертная плоть.  
— Даже... — голос сорвался, Ричард откашлялся и сказал со звучными, чуждыми интонациями, — даже отомстить?


	2. Chapter 2

Хэл не понял, что его разбудило. Не то брат, как бывало, заговорил во сне, не то ветер зашумел деревьями за окном. Сон пропал как не было. Рядом с кроватью в жаровне тлели угли, и в их неверном свете по стенам привычно плясали тени, среди которых по-прежнему нравилось воображать сражения рыцарей с чудовищами или изгнание демонов святыми.   
Он зевнул и протер глаза, как обычно делал всякий раз, просыпаясь — тогда обычно хотелось спать ещё больше. Не в этот раз: дверь в комнату тонко скрипнула, и сердца коснулась тонкая игла беспокойства. От черноты проёма по стене скользнула тень, как если бы кто-то вошёл. Так же, с тихим беспокоящим скрежетом, дверь закрылась.  
Угли в жаровне вспыхнули ярче, пламенем не теплым, а мертвенно-синим, и на стене из всех теней разом соткался силуэт высокого мужчины в короне. Он поднял руки, словно намереваясь объять всю комнату, черные нити, как паутина, как живые силки потянулись к Хэлу.   
Сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, всё тело сковало таким холодом, какого, казалось, не почуять и выбежав голым на мороз. По Хэмфри тени проползли, не причинив ни малейшего вреда, но Хэл знал, как знала глубже вонзающаяся в сердце игла, что ему подобного счастья не видать.   
Тень на стене пошевелила тем, что могло быть пальцами, и Хэл немедленно ощутил на лице нечто липкое, давящее, от чего дышать получалось мелко-мелко. Воздух заканчивался невероятно быстро, сердце грохотало в ушах, тень перебирала пальцами медленно и небрежно. Хэл не мог ни пошевелиться, чтобы сбросить удушающую гадость, ни позвать на помощь, и даже молитвы не читались про себя, только “нет-нет-нет”, всё убыстряющийся вместе со стуком сердца речитатив.  
— Здравствуй, мальчик, — прошелестело на грани слышимости. Так шуршит палая листва, так шипят змеи.  
И через миг после приветствия все исчезло: и тени, и черные тенета. Хэл со всхлипом вздохнул, провел ладонями по лицу, стряхивая морок.  
Когда он раздувал почти погасшие угли в жаровне, по ним волной пробежало давешнее синее пламя, но потом исчезло и больше не появлялось, сколько Хэл ни вглядывался, уже лежа в кровати.  
~*~  
Хэл зубрил неправильные латинские глаголы. Пусть до экзамена оставалось довольно много времени, да и на память он не жаловался, голову следовало чем-нибудь занять. Только бы не идти спать. Назавтра будет ворчать слуга, пополняя запас свечей, пусть его...  
Он душераздирающе зевнул. За спиной хлопнула дверь, и Хэл чуть не прикусил себе язык. Осторожно, как бы невзначай, кинул взгляд через плечо — никого, как всегда. И дверь осталась закрытой. Соученики постарше и помладше на небрежные вопросы сетовали на сквозняки. Комендант советовал не давать воли воображению.  
Пламя свечей качнулось раз, другой — и погасло вместе с углями в стоявшей рядом жаровне. Тепло ушло мгновенно, Хэл готов был поклясться, что подсвечники тут же покрылись инеем. Он вздохнул — изо рта клубом пошёл пар.  
Сами собой затеплились свечи мертвенным, призрачным пламенем. Собственные руки в бледном синем свете казались тронутыми тлением, бумага — как покрытая пеплом. Хэл согнулся над столом, пытаясь разглядеть буквы в записях, потом оставил попытки, прикрыл по привычке лист рукой и продолжил, шевеля губами, шептать глаголы.  
Первую неделю он молился, когда ночами приходил демон. Молился истово всем святым, слова к которым удавалось вспомнить. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал в сердце такой яростной веры, такой надежды на высшую благую силу, которая сможет избавить его от наваждения. Зря сотрясал словами воздух — молитвы не спасали. Когда они перестали давать и надежду, Хэл рассказал о видениях исповеднику. Тот выслушал молча, потом назвал бедным юношей со слишком буйным воображением и велел молиться и поститься. Последнее получилось проще простого: в горло и так кусок не лез, после того как за ужином кусок мяса перед ним вдруг закишел червями, а хлеб покрылся зеленой плесенью. Что до молитв… нет, Хэл не думал, что Бог оставил его. Но раз не помогает, значит, послал испытание, равное силе его духа. Если же он не выдержит и сойдет с ума — что ж, туда ему и дорога.  
Хэл повторял времена глаголов, ни с чем не сверяясь. Смотрел строго прямо, в стену, на которой сперва стелились тени, потом полилась кровь, и ею же запах воздух. Тяжелый, тошный, которым невозможно дышать. Несколько раз он пробовал бежать от видений, но то отнимались ноги, то тело опутывали склизкие, непереносимо зловонные черные плети, то коридор за дверью становился бесконечным, гулким, ведущим всё вниз и вниз. Там Хэл бежал так долго, пока не падал в изнеможении, а утром приходил в себя на пороге своей комнаты с гудящими от усталости ногами.  
Он заёрзал на стуле, попробовал сесть удобнее, передвинул ноги, поставив их под стол — там что-то чавкнуло. Смотреть, что там, Хэл не собирался, положил руки перед собой, как примерный семинарист и забубнил уже вполголоса. Через несколько минут он краем глаза заметил, что пол почернел и глянцево заблестел в призрачном свете. Потом в ботинки полилось что-то тёплое, будто бы он летом влез в глубокую лужу. Хэл посмотрел под ноги, пошевелил ступнёй — по поверхности тёмного пошли волны. А потом начали проступать лица. Лица, разинувшие рты в крике, лица, скорбно рыдающие, лица гневные, яростные, — сплошные лица под ногами, которыми не пошевелить. И запах крови, бьющий в ноздри. Лица плыли, перетекали из одного в другое... Потом начали кричать — сразу, оглушительно и все. Конечно, никто больше их воплей не услышит, только Хэлу, опешившему, еле дышащему, хотелось хоть как-то их пересилить. Не поддаться ужасу.  
Например, тоже закричать.  
Захлёбываясь словами, он заорал то, что первое пришло в голову — те самые латинские глаголы. Ему твердили о грехе отца, который смоет лишь кровь потомков, голоса молили, обвиняли и предрекали муки. Хэл орал, срывая горло, орал так, что лица застыли как маски, а потом и затихли. Он не замолкал, продолжал кричать, и на одном из глаголов, в простом совершенном времени которого он неизменно путался, ему отвесили тяжелой рукой подзатыльник, так что Хэл прикусил язык и замолчал.  
Немедленно, словно того дожидаясь, с потолка хлынул липкий, горячий кровавый дождь. Слепил волосы, приклеил одежду к телу. Уровень крови поднимался так быстро, что Хэл и не заметил, как сначала ему было по колено, потом — по пояс. Он вскочил на ноги — те опять прилипли к полу. Скоро Хэл, по шею в мерзкой жиже, которая вдобавок начала немедленно протухать, мучительно тянулся вверх, к потолку, лишь бы не захлебнуться. Попытки, как всегда, оказались тщетны: кровь полилась в рот, как плотно он не сжимал губы, потом в нос, грудь сдавливало от нехватки воздуха, Хэл вдохнул — и потерял сознание.  
Он проснулся на рассвете, на полу, съежившийся в комок у стола. Ошалело моргая, попытался придти в себя, перевернулся на спину и увидел на обращенной к полу стороне столешницы кровавый отпечаток мужской руки. Ещё не высохший, но потемневший по краям. В задумчивости вытянул руку, сравнил со своей ладонью — отпечаток взрослого мужчины. И первое свидетельство того, что происходившее с ним — не только плод воспаленного воображения.   
Вошедший с завтраком слуга не мог понять, почему принц лежит на полу и широко, со злым отчаянием улыбается.  
~*~  
Только трясясь на уставшей лошади по размытой дождями дороге, Хэл осознал, что предложение отца стать новым шерифом Корнуолла могло быть шуткой. По-хорошему, его вполне могли им назначить, как произведенного в рыцари, но номинально, чтобы лишь через года-полтора он приступил к службе.  
Да, должно быть поэтому отец так неприкрыто удивился, когда чуть ли не с рассветом Хэл явился к нему со словами, что уже собрался и немедленно готов выезжать с самым минимальным сопровождением, а можно и без оного, чтобы на месте убедиться, как там выполняют указы короля.  
Возможно, поэтому с ним отправилось только три рыцаря, все младшие сыновья обедневших графов. А также наставник из Оксфорда, потому, видите ли, что принц Уэльский не окончил одобренную Его Величеством учебную программу. Отец той программы в глаза не видел, однако факт, что та же программа вызывала глубочайшее приятие покойного Ричарда Бордосского, человека прекрасно образованного, немедленно способствовала её утверждению.  
Пятым спутником был наемный телохранитель, молчаливый как камень, похожий более на разбойника, нежели на того, кого обычно приставляют к свеженазначенным шерифам.  
Хэл покосился на своих сопровождающих, увлеченных, кроме телохранителя, какой-то беседой, и вздохнул. Благо хоть сопроводительные письма написали как положено, и наследного принца, именуемого герцогом Корнуолльским, не выгонят взашей.  
А если выгонят… Что ж, тем лучше: он будет утверждать своё право, завоевывать уважение и расположение местного дворянства. Выучит корнский, чтобы понимать любой шепоток за спиной, но разговаривать со всеми будет исключительно по-английски. Не будет избегать вызовов, но постарается не доводить до них.  
Он будет занят так, что будет падать в кровать и засыпать, ещё не коснувшись головой подушки. Вытянет из наставника всё, что тот знает по военному делу и дипломатии. Раз не помогают молитвы — может, банальная усталость сделает его невосприимчивым, равнодушным к проклятию.  
~*~  
Когда Ричард жил смертным человеком, он вел себя скорее как своевольный сид. Уйдя же в холмы и убедившись, что не был с малых лет душевнобольным, он начал становиться тем человеком, каким его хотели видеть наиболее разумные нобли. В вечно юной волшебной стране по иную сторону мира жили прекрасные, бессмертные, могущественные существа, которые приняли его с радостью — первого ребенка высшего за несколько сотен лет. Учили чему ни попадя, бросали на середине, а кто и в самом начале — ветреные, все на порыве, вдохновенно творящие чудеса, которые развеются по прихоти другого без печали и сожаления.  
Высшие сиды, как родной отец Ричарда, умели сосредотачиваться на одном деле, но их мышление оказалось настолько чуждым, что общаться с ними долее нескольких фраз было трудно.  
— Ты привыкнешь, дитя, — руки отца были ласковее теплого весеннего ветра. — Но не настолько, чтобы уйти с нами, когда придет срок. Прости, мой прекрасный, но всем вам, полукровкам, судьба стоять на границе.  
В глазах отца отражалась вечность. Он, именуемый Лливеллин — то же имя носил последний правитель Уэльса, что за насмешка? — был тем самым, кто сначала пришёл на помощь Вильгельму Завоевателю, побратался с ним, а потом, согласно летописям, увёл свой народ из мира людей. Великий полководец так горевал по побратиму, что и через три столетия менестрели пели об их дружбе.  
— Отец, как же ты смог вернуться? — спросил как-то Ричард. — Святые отцы твердят, что магия навечно ушла из мира и что не будет больше никогда ни сияющих дворцов, ни прекрасных сидов, ни чудес кроме тех, что посылает Всевышний. Они говорят, что вы — порождения Ада.  
— Магии, доступной для нас, остались сущие крохи, всё верно, — глаза цвета молодой листвы иронично сощурились. — И сам посуди, могли ли служители вашего Создателя сказать, что восемь дней в году, согласно Колесу года*, любой из нас может пробыть у вас от рассвета до рассвета? Подрыв набирающего силу авторитета, — Лливеллин укоризненно поцокал языком, — тебе, как бывшему правителю, подобное должно быть предельно ясно. Что же до меня… я высший, мой мальчик, любой из нас невероятно силен в страсти. Твоя же мать была настолько красива, что я не смог устоять. Великое чудо, благословение Древа миров, что моя любовь принесла такой прекрасный плод. Вы, существа половинной крови, редки и драгоценны как зеленые алмазы тварного мира.  
Ричард не понимал, отчего сиды, дивные обликом, так восхищаются им, его внешностью, словами, мыслями, поступками. Отец брал его за руки и говорил мелодично, как песню пел, что их народ засиделся в этих землях, что пора менять пристанище, идти в другие миры, где они вновь обретут и силу, и красоту, и радость жизни.  
— Ты не поймешь нашей тяги, кровь матери не даст тебе познать нашей тоски. Скоро мы окончательно уйдем на иную сторону, и много позже нам откроются новые дороги, время учит долгоживущих быть терпеливыми. У тебя будет право выбрать, где остаться и с кем быть. А пока — пей юность полной чашей, ходи по грани между нашими холмами и тварным миром.  
Юным он себя давно не считал, но что его годы для тех, чьи года могут перевалить за тысячи? И Ричард ловил моменты: жадно внимал всему, о чем ему рассказывали, заводил новые и новые знакомства, наслаждался любовью прелестных сородичей, которые совсем не держались ни своего пола, ни за облика, разве что имели предпочтения вроде непременных золотых волос или зеленой кожи.  
И конечно, он приходил в мир людей. Возвращался — как шагал из райского сада в трущобы, даже если ходил по собственному — Болингброка! — замку. При виде тех, кто так легко его предал, гневом вскипала кровь и так же быстро остывала. Прошлого не вернуть, да и не хотелось больше ни править, ни слушать восхваления, ничего, что сопутствовало королевскому сану. А вот мстить… сама мысль отдавала терпкой сладостью. Уничтожить дух предателя, оставить его без наследников и под самый конец взяться за него самого.  
Начал он со старшего и возвращался к нему, когда казалось, что мальчик мог позабыть о нем. О, как же чудесно он боялся! Ричард захлебывался его эмоциями, но не мог насытиться. Юный принц Генрих, прозванный Хэлом, страстно любил жизнь и ненавидел тьму. Что ж, теперь возненавидит ещё пуще. Ричард пользовался тем, что, в отличие от чистокровных сидов, может легко проникать в людские дома, и наводил на Хэла такие кошмары, по сравнению с которыми его собственные видения времен минувшей жизни были невиннее луговых цветов. Принц наивно, как положено человеку, надеялся на молитвы, но очень скоро понял их бесполезность. Только сила духа, только упрямая воля. Ричард не собирался ни убивать, ни вредить ему физически — всё-таки очень далекая, но родная кровь.  
Мальчик решил убежать, и Ричард с любопытством следил, как он, упрямый, гордый, вцепляется в горло корнуолльских дворян и вырывает уважение. Юный, Хэл стыдился страха, надеялся на удачу, расстояние и время. Ещё не догадался, что Ричард будет преследовать его в любом месте, в любое время. Преградой не станут ни крест, ни бегущая вода, ни храброе сердце. Идея мести стала страстью, самым страшным пороком сидов, и первый раз засыпая в Труро, вымотанный до крайности Хэл услышал медовый, вкрадчивый шепот:  
— Здравствуй, мальчик. Ты решил сбежать от меня?  
Мальчик оказался смел, а люди Уэльса — наблюдательны. Не один, не трое, а чуть ли не с два десятка валлийцев с первого взгляда поняли, что с принцем что-то не так, и обходились куда осторожнее и почтительнее, чем намеревались. Даже местный аббат, и тот задавал Хэлу осторожные вопросы о самочувствии и душевном состоянии. Мальчик отмалчивался и злился. Когда пожилая знахарка на улице поймала за уздечку его коня и прямо сказала, что на Хэле лежит печать сидов, которые могут увести навсегда в холмы, он велел её схватить и поздним вечером пошёл допрашивать.  
Когда дверь в темницу отворили, и Хэл прошел внутрь, старуха преспокойно сидела на охапке соломы и плела из пучка ниток косичку.  
— Поговорить пришёл? — спросила, не поднимая глаз.  
— Что за бред ты твердила? — Хэл встал напротив; плечи сводило от напряжения, так он их распрямлял.  
— Я говорила, что вижу. Святые отцы говорят нам, что волшба народа холмов ушла подчистую и не вернется, и люди все больше верят им, особенно в городах, — старуха подняла голову, взгляд её был тяжелым и пронзительным. — Но как быть с тем, что каждый Самайн над миром проносится Дикая Охота? Что делать с тем, кто прячется в тенях за твоей спиной?! — гаркнула она, вскочив на ноги, и швырнула свою плетенку прямо в Ричарда, который действительно стоял у стены прямо за Хэлом.  
Мальчик обернулся в диком испуге. Ричард, не показываясь ему, пошевелил носком сапога нитяную косичку, поднял, повертел, разглядывая, и, пожав плечами, кинул обратно знахарке. Та сгорбилась и тяжело опустилась обратно на солому.  
— Прости, мой принц, прости старую слабую женщину, — покаянно попросила она слабым, дребезжащим — не звучным и сильным, как минутой прежде — голосом.  
— Что? Что случилось? Что ты сделала? — Хэл с силой сцепил за спиной руки.  
— Я надумала отогнать его от тебя, как меня учила бабка, как учили предки и её саму, — она хрипло, тяжело дышала. — Но он силён, так силён… Прости, юный принц, я не могу подарить тебя покоя.  
~*~  
В череде кошмарных ночей и тревожных дней прошла пара лет. Тьма стояла за дверью, тьма садилась на порог. Хэл уже не хотел избавления, нет — мечтал, чтобы притупился страх. Пусть бы исчезли чувства. Можно — вообще все. Жить в скучном сером мире, как немощные старики, — это ли не ужас для юноши? Хэл считал подобное благом, грезил, как будет одинаково равнодушно смотреть и на кошмары, и на красоту земного мира. С преогромным трудом — церковники постарались, что не уничтожили, то попрятали — нашел несколько записей исторических хроник, повествующих о жителях холмов и о их бесчисленных связях с людьми. Нашел истории дружбы и вражды, отчаянной любви и ненависти. Люди сражались то против сидов, то вместе с ними, изгоняли прочь чудовищ из других миров — и в этих записях Хэл узнавал жития святых. Люди, три столетия с лишком лишенные чудес, и впрямь начали верить в то, что было ближе, о чем им убедительно вещали в храмах. А пересидеть Самайн дома не так уж и сложно, равно как и бросить горсть зерна за порог перед странным гостем… Каких только способов оградить себя от сидов не прочел Хэл, чего только не порассказали ему и англичане, и валлийцы, и шотландцы и даже ирландцы. Находились и кроме той, самой первой, добрые люди, без спроса пытавшиеся избавить его от злокозненного духа.  
Напрасно.   
Если верить летописям, легендам и советам, наверняка помог бы кто-то, кто всем сердцем его любит, но мать была мертва, а отчаянной храбрости возлюбленной обзавестись не довелось.  
Лежа холодной беззвездной ночью без сна в кровати, Хэл содрогался, наблюдая, как из густой, плотной тьмы к нему стремятся бледные руки с синюшными ногтями. Чем ближе они тянулись, тем обширнее расползались по ним трупные пятна, гниющие куски кожи и мышц падали на Хэла, от плотного смрада спирало дыхание. Как мудр этот демон, думал юноша, не приходит настолько часто, чтобы получилось привыкнуть, не повторяет одного и того же, нет.  
Нет так давно, где-то с Рождества, дух начал являться днем. Он извращал явь так, что различить истину становилось невозможно. Вместо слуг Хэл видел мертвецов, братья становились клубком змей, отец преобразился в козлорогого демона.   
— Чего ты хочешь, дух? — зло шептал Хэл. — За что караешь?  
— Страха, мой мальчик, — отвечал тот так громко, что дрожали ставни; всё списывали на ветер. — Твоего сладкого страха!   
А уж этого-то было в достатке.  
Скованный постоянным напряжением, боящийся выдать себя и прослыть сумасшедшим, Хэл почти не уделял внимания себе. Служба шерифом, поручения отца если вдруг и оставляли время, то тратилось оно на обучение премудростям управления. Никаких увеселений: а ну как он перепутает явь с наваждением? Уйдет с призрачной девой и останется в ее стылых объятиях.   
Так он поступал, живя как давший обет воздержания рыцарь, пока солнечным, теплым вечером не услышал насмешливого шепота в шелесте листвы:  
— У мужественного Генриха родился святой Генрих? Полюбят ли его? Последуют ли за ним?  
Глядя на пылающий закат, до первых звезд, Хэл думал о словах демона. Или духа, ниспосланного в испытание? Вдруг правы святые отцы, и сила Господа вытеснила магию и сидов, как порождения Врага рода человеческого? Быть может, это высшая сила зачем-то желает, чтобы он стал величайшим правителем со времен Карла Великого? Если припомнить, как дух отвешивал ему подзатыльники твердой рукой, если он допускал ошибки в языках или математике... Или как неведомая сила вперед наставников жестко, как тисками, ставила ему руку и корпус на тренировках с копьем, мечом, луком, когда Хэл никак не мог справиться с меняющейся силой и размерами собственного растущего тела... Тогда кошмарные видения — способ закалить его, Хэла, дух?  
Что ж, он рискнет последовать указаниям. Если навещающая его сущность послана небом, то его выбор — благой. Если же Адом, что ж, в том случае он все равно проклят.  
Хэл выбрал из сверстников-дворян пару совсем беспутных, сошелся с ними накоротко и настоял, чтобы те брали его всюду с собой. Дно Лондона, разгульная жизнь не привлекли его, да и как могло быть иначе, когда дух продолжил приходить и терзать его? Но советов более не давал. Веселился ли он, когда видел, как Хэл пьет омерзительного вкуса херес, не пьянея? Гордился или сердился, когда принц научился с равной легкостью общаться как с дворянством, так и с чернью? Восхищался ли, когда он так заморочил головы придворным, что те могли один день считать его распутным повесой, на другой же — достойным наследным принцем?  
~*~  
Мальчик становился всё восхитительнее. Ричард только рад был, что сидам не дано проникать в мысли — тем интереснее было играть юным Генрихом. Даже кем Хэл его считал, понять не получалось: сидом ли, демоном Ада, посланником Рая. Его быстрый разум шел неясными путями, поступки то удивляли, то восхищали, и мальчик не сходил с ума, держался на грани и медленно, упорно становился тем, кто сможет стать мудрым и сильным королем.  
— Он достоин твоей страсти, — говорили Ричарду те сиды, что были в курсе его развлечений, а то и сами в них участвовали. — Ты воспитаешь из него достойного мужчину, с ним будет увлекательно играть.  
— Я играю не с ним, а им, он — кукла. Вы путаете месть со страстью.  
Они смеялись так, что звенели луговые колокольчики: — Ты ещё не привык, ещё не понял, что страсть — основа не только мести. Страсть — начало всего. Нас бы не было, мира бы не было, как не было бы тебя, если бы владыка Лливеллин не полюбил так огненно твою прекрасную мать. Он пошёл на подлог, он принял облик её земного супруга; на что тебя толкнет страсть?  
В такие мгновения Ричард ненавидел родичей не меньше, чем Болингброка. Но вместо того, чтобы отвлечься, оставить юного принца, он возвращался к нему, придумывая всё новые испытания. Как-то, учась у сидов быть ветром, он посмотрел, как легко они копируют облики, перетекают из одного в другой, и решил, что будет отличным развлечением столкнуть Хэла с двойником.  
Ричард подобрал идеальный момент: принц один, в сумерках, возвращался в Лондон. Такой же всадник, только не на гнедом, а на молочно-белом коне выехал навстречу Хэлу из-за поворота.  
— Я вызываю тебя!  
И принц узнал свой голос: таким обреченным стал взгляд. Немедленно остановился и спешился. Прошёл вперед и остался ждать, пока он сам не встанет перед ним. Одни черты на двоих, одно сложение и одежда. Жаль, законы противопоставления в магии сидов требовали вносить различия, из-за чего двойник носил белые волосы и смотрел на оригинал алыми глазами.  
Копия не потребовала защищаться, не произнесла больше ни слова — напала мгновенно. Равная сила, равная ловкость и умения; Ричард зажмурился бы от удовольствия, если бы не внимал жадно каждому движению поединка.   
Хэл не отступил, не дрогнул. Сражался так, как ни с кем до того, ни в учебном бою, ни в стычках с не переводящимися валлийскими бунтовщиками. О чем думал? Чем, считал, рискует? Жизнью, честью, душой, волей — о, Ричард многое бы отдал, чтобы узнать! Принц молчал, бил сильно, но без горячности, был предельно сосредоточен, словно столкнулся не только с врагом, а с испытанием.  
Согласно заклятию, двойник должен был пасть, если Хэл использует против него что-то, чем пренебрегал. Не обращал внимания, не умел или не помнил. Да, испытание, но, скорее, на сообразительность, нежели на силу или выносливость. И мальчик не разочаровал, что и тогда, и много позже вызывало у Ричарда теплую улыбку. Хэл неведомо как вспомнил любимый прием самого Ричарда, который видел один-единственный раз, будучи девятилетним, и никогда не тренировал после — не по возрасту он был и не по силе, да ещё требовал и немалой ловкости. Правая рука двойника повисла, меч выпал и разбился, как стеклянный. В следующую секунду против принца был только слабеющий порыв ветра.  
Посмотрев на горсть охряных дубовых листьев, в которую обратился двойник, Хэл гордо вздернул подбородок, победно улыбнулся и ищуще заозирался, словно знал о неравнодушном зрителе, которому можно посвятить нелегкую победу. Потом иронично фыркнул, пожал плечами и пошёл ловить коня, который за время поединка убрел на ржаное поле неподалёку.  
Ричард незримо следовал за принцем, пока тот добирался до Лондона, пока убеждал короля Генриха внимательно следить за Уэльсом и ещё внимательнее — за Нортумберлендами и Вустерами. Принц пророчил восстания, король возражал, будучи уверен в преданности тех, кто помог ему взойти на трон. Ричард с удивлением различал в его словах собственные заблуждения, такие прозрачные теперь и весьма наивные. Хэл же оказался дальновиден, предсказывал ухудшение отношений с вассалами и советовал если не ослабить давление королевской воли, то хотя бы держаться настороже.  
Что ж, будет небезынтересно проследить за теми и другими и, если захочется, нашептать принцу, где тому следует быть. Волнения не за горами, а с ними и битвы.  
~*~  
Чуть стоило придти в себя, как захотелось орать от боли. Разной: острой, тянущей, пульсирующей. Боли, когда дышал резче, чем стоило, боли, когда открывал глаза, когда пробовал шевелиться, когда потолок начинал давить так, будто бы он — Атлант, который держит небо. Лекари смотрели с жалостью, отец — или его появление пригрезилось в горячке? — с гордостью, и тревогой, и страхом.  
Он слышал, приходя в себя на считанные минуты, что жизнь его в руках Господа и что тот держит её небрежно. Лекари не верили в то, что делали, и не хотели награды, что сулил король.  
— Такой юный…  
— Он не единственный сын.  
“Я жив!” — хотелось прошептать, прокричать Хэлу, но даже от напряжения мысли голова вспыхивала болью, и он вновь погружался в беспамятство.  
В те же моменты краткого осознания он удивлялся, что за ним не приходит его проклятие, его Смерть, его страж, который должен бы воспользоваться случаем и толкнуть за грань, утянуть в свои стылые объятия. Вечный ужас. Наверное, к нему можно привыкнуть. У грешников в аду есть компания, он, прОклятый неведомо кем, будет наедине со своим мучителем до конца времён.  
Он вспоминал в бреду, как его душили ледяные тени, как преследовал сладкий запах тлена и горький — пепла, как находил наутро в изголовье увядшие, тронутые гниением цветы. Не в силах открыть глаз, он боялся, что его примут за мертвого, что отпоют в главном соборе, и над епископом будет выситься коронованная тень. Потом она же незримо прошествует во главе погребальной процессии, ляжет рядом, прежде чем закроют крышку гроба, и прошепчет своё обычное:  
— Здравствуй, мальчик.  
Слова прозвучали слишком отчётливо для бреда; повеяло холодом. И запах сквозь бред, запах свежескошенной травы, и пепла, и только что пролитой крови.  
— Здравствуй, полубезумный наследник моего царственного кузена.  
Слова ощутимо кололись, так обжигает снег на ветру. Тот же голос, другие интонации; никогда они не были столь ясными, настолько принадлежащими тварному, живому миру.  
— Шрамы, полученные в бою, — щеки коснулись ледяные пальцы, даруя блаженный контраст с огнем, которым горел Хэл эти дни, хотя казалось — годы. — Они будут ужасны, но ты выживешь, Генри. Мне нужна твоя жизнь.  
Нежный, неправдоподобный поцелуй истаял на той стороне лица, которой суждено было остаться изуродованной.  
А на рассвете следующего дня слабый, но совершенно здоровый наследный принц пришел в себя и твердо посмотрел в глаза своего отца. При дворе льстиво говорили, что Господь спас принца Уэльского. А вот внучка давешней корнуолльской знахарки, когда он вернулся к обязанностям шерифа, ткнула в него пальцем и сказала на всю улицу, что жадный сид отметил своего принца.  
~*~  
Когда положено было влюбляться и посвящать избранной даме стихи, Хэл боролся с кошмарами. Когда следовало хвастать любовными подвигами, Хэл смотрел в глаза своего ужаса. Поэтому ни в сердечных делах, ни в любовных утехах он не отличался ни особыми страстями, ни навыками.  
Веселая разбитная служанка, молоденькая и пухленькая, охотно пошла с богатым клиентом на второй этаж трактира, где сдавали комнаты на ночь. Смеясь и болтая, помогла себя разоблачить, и пока Хэл тискал её грудь, споро разобралась с его штанами. Скоро они барахтались, хохоча, на кровати, и целовать женщину было приятно, ещё лучше — последовать зову природы и овладеть ею. У Хэла даже закралась слабая надежда, что дух, навестивший его третьего дня, сегодня не явится, пусть момент и на диво подходящий. Женщина вцепилась в него ногтями и охотно поддавалась его толчкам, вскрикивала и бормотала что-то одобрительное. Возбужденный, Хэл был близок к сладчайшему из экстазов, когда лицо напротив сперва смертельно побледнело, потом стремительно пошло трупными пятнами и остыло. В ноздри ударил запах разложения, который, несмотря на привычку, — принц, а хуже лекаря или труповоза, право! — менее мерзким не стал. Мелькнула дичайшая мысль: зажмуриться и продолжить, но вид и ощущения сделали свое дело, возбуждение ушло, как не было, зато нарастал гнев в смеси с обидой.  
Хэл скатился с удивленно воскликнувшего живого трупа и сделал жест немедленно уходить.  
— Чего ты хочешь добиться? — спросил он в самый темный угол. — Я делаю все, чтобы стать в будущем идеальным королем! Что ещё? Ты говорил, что мне не следует быть святым, так передумал? Мне нужно остаться непорочным до брака или и после тоже? Уйти в монастырь?  
Испуганная служанка просочилась из комнаты вон, одновременно твердя заговор от народа холмов и крестясь: она увидела, как тени в углу зашевелились.  
— Справедливого возмездия клятвопреступнику, — прошелестело на грани слышимости.   
Неуверенно, мельком подумалось Хэлу. Но раз уж дух вступил в беседу...  
— Так все эти годы ты мне за что-то мстил? Нет, не мне... — осенило его. — Моему отцу! Так убил бы меня с братьями. Мучительно! Зверски! Хочешь? Отец умрет четырежды, с каждым из нас.  
В углу вздохнули, повеяло цветущими вишнями и холодом. На стене напротив появилась памятная с детства высокая коронованная тень.   
— Не хочу, — коснулось уха.  
— Значит, продолжишь сводить с ума? Я не знаю, что тебе нужно, на что ты еще способен, но мне недолго осталось.  
Хэл не замечал, как дрожит голос, как текут по щекам слезы: он смотрел прямо на тень и упрямо не отводил глаз, хотя сердце все туже сжимала ледяная рука, хотя все кругом гнило и разлагалось: одежда, сброшенная на стул, стол, кровать, сами стены текли склизкой чернотой.  
— Ты такой сильный, мой мальчик. Твоя душа прекрасна, — голос, приводящий кошмары, звучал как баллада о любви.  
— Если я виновен в грехах моего отца, то пусть твой гнев падет только на меня, — не обращая внимания на окружающую мерзость, Хэл, как был, нагой, поднялся и встал перед тенью. — Возьми меня, дух, кем бы ты ни был. Терзай, убивай тысячью смертей, только не уходи к другому.  
Сказал решительно, вздернул выше подбородок, вытянулся струной — и не дрогнул, когда от стены к нему протянулась мужская рука, обычная, человеческая, и стёрла слезы с его щёк, и здоровой, и порченной шрамом.  
— Я не оставлю тебя, Генри.  
Тень ушла, вместе с нею исчезли и видения. Генрих в изнеможении повалился на кровать и заснул так сладко и крепко, как не спал уже добрых шесть лет.


	3. Chapter 3

Его загоняли как дикого зверя. Был глубокий вечер, копья, мечи, арбалеты, лай собак и факелы, факелы, факелы. Только вот люди молчали. Сталь, вынутая из ножен, ждала своего часа. Преследователи спешились, и Генрих не знал, куда бежать: его обложили, как кабана. Боялись ответного удара, но гнали, гнали. Проклятый Уэльс! Проклятые валлийцы!  
Генрих пытался сообразить, где спрятаться. На дереве? Так псы укажут, где кончился след. Бежать? Бессмысленно, их слишком много, и река здесь под слишком крутым обрывом, здесь и днем не один и не двое свернули шею.  
Разве что с честью, втридорога, продать свою жизнь. Троих, может, пятерых он положит и упадет сверху сам: судя по голосам, там не меньше дюжины преследователей. Сотню, тысячу раз прав был и отец, и дяди: не доверяй телохранителям, меняй их чаще, окружай себя преданными людьми.  
Пес выскочил прямо перед ним и разразился хриплым лаем, переросшим в утробное рычание. Заколоть Генрих его не успел, да и поздно: следом за псом с шумом появилось сразу четверо.  
— Он здесь! — загалдели хором, размахивая факелами.  
Хорошо хоть, в лицо не тыкали. Зато оружия… будто с запасом брали, чтобы ещё с десятком человек поделиться. Генрих быстро встал так, чтобы не зашли со спины — так удастся дольше продержаться, и удобнее перехватил меч.   
Да, двоих он убил сразу. Но остальные окружили его как стая одичалых собак — разбрехались погромче четвероногих! — и принялись теснить. Вот он пропустил один удар, и рукав немедленно намок от крови. Кто-то хотел ударить под ребра, но меч задержала его легонькая кольчуга, клинок плашмя скользнул до бедра.  
Умереть так просто? Так быстро? И даже не от проклятия, не от руки его духа, как же смешно… Стоило вспомнить о своем кошмаре, как пламя факелов полыхнуло мертвенно-синим. Если бы кто хотя бы днем раньше сказал Генриху, что он будет рад подобному — умер бы на месте.  
Заскулили, прижимаясь к земле, охотничьи псы. Люди заозирались в тревоге, потом закричали хором в ужасе, когда из-за деревьев к ним поползли сгустки мрака и медленно, неотвратимо начали оплетать собою, поглощая, сдавливая плоть до хруста костей. В неровном квадрате из брошенных факелов возникла спиной к Генриху коронованная мужская фигура, длинноволосая, в светящемся одеянии до пят. Простерла вперед руку и замерла, когда многоголосое, пораженное: — Король, король! — зазвучало со стороны преследователей Генриха, которые корчились на земле.  
— Вот ваш король! — громыхнуло со всех сторон, теперь мужчина в короне указывал на Генриха, так и не повернувшись к нему лицом.  
— Не бывать этому! — воскликнул высокий, ломкий голос откуда-то сбоку, и потерявший на миг бдительность Генрих не заметил подлого удара кинжалом сверху вниз, в надключичную ямку. Сперва пришла боль, потом хлынул поток крови, и мир провалился в черноту.  
...Очнулся Генрих под звуки птичьих трелей. Следом послышались мелодичные, звучные голоса; несколько спорили с одним.  
— Повторяю: так сложилось не по моей воле, — говорил смутно знакомый сердитый голос, мужской. — Он бы истек кровью на месте!  
— И что? — другие хором рассмеялись звонче хрусталя. — Он смертен, какая разница, когда он умрет?  
Похоже, говорили о нем.  
— Мой дорогой, — этот голос точно был женским, певучий, грудной, — если он тебе не нужен, я с радостью заберу его. Смертные мужчины такие страстные! Я никогда не забуду моего рыцаря Уриена. Как жаль, что наш с ним славный сын отрекся от меня и выбрал идти долиной смертной тени... И раз уж ты на правах полукровки можешь приводить к нам кого угодно без их согласия, найди ещё парочку таких же очаровательных, а?  
Они опять засмеялись, заглушая гамом слабые возражения первого. Потом кто-то непонятного пола наставительно сказал: — Как ты не поймешь? В холмах не бывает ничьих людей. Не для своей ненаглядной мести ты принёс его, уложил на свою постель и сам залечил раны. Так не мстим ни мы, ни люди, больно изощренный способ.  
Тут глаза открылись сами собой, от удивления. Генрих помнил синее пламя факелов, сияющую фигуру, возникшую там, где он должен был распрощаться с жизнью. Неужто дух — точно не посланник Рая, а сид из холмов, правы оказались знающие люди! — его спас?  
К Генриху медленно приходило понимание, что в такой спальне, где он сейчас лежит, он раньше не бывал никогда. Тепло, и много света, и на диво удобное ложе. Воздух не спертый, а свежий, как в сосновом лесу. Журчит речка, птицы щебечут не назойливо, а словно напевая песенку. Стены, потолок — пола Генрих не видел — словно из цельного полированного дерева. Или нет, вот ветка, там — ещё одна, а вот несколько, все в цветах и плодах. Налитые соком золотистые груши, и огромные сливы, и яркие алые яблоки — все на одних и тех же ветках...  
— Можно я посмотрю на него? — в комнату вихрем ворвалось человекоподобное существо неясного пола, большеглазое и с зелеными, как у сказочной русалки, волосами. — Эй, да он очнулся! Какой хорошенький… люди смешные, им, могу спорить, не нравится его шрам, пустяки какие, право слово! Ой, ты же наверняка пить хочешь, — существо ласково улыбнулось и протянуло ему неведомо как появившийся в руке прозрачный кубок, полный чего-то искристого и опьяняюще ароматного.  
— А ну прочь! — с горловым рыком белая фигура заслонила от Генриха зеленоволосое создание. Выбитый кубок с грустным звяканьем покатился по полу. — Ничего не бери у них, если хочешь уйти в целости и в своем уме!  
Сказал, стоя спиной, а потом развернулся. Взметнулись и опали на плечи каштановые, с рыжиной, волосы, сердито блеснули золотым глаза, Генрих посмотрел на лицо спасителя и опешил.  
— Дядя?  
Мужчина до боли знакомо выгнул дугой левую бровь и коротко кивнул.  
— Здравствуй, племянник.  
Генрих содрогнулся. “Здравствуй”. Как он не узнал раньше? Как не понял? Этот голос, интонации. “Здравствуй, мальчик”, говорило ему проклятие так часто, что и не сосчитать. “Здравствуй” — и он сходил с ума.  
Что ж, верно, кто бы ещё стал мстить Генриху Болингброку столь опосредовано? Не покойные же фавориты короля… Свергнутый и убитый король в своем праве мстить как нынешнему королю или непосредственному убийце, так и их детям.  
— Хочешь встать? — не покойный, а, как оказалось, очень живой дядя Ричард протянул руку.  
Принять, нет?  
Генрих поднялся, опираясь на дядю, огляделся — потрясающее место, сразу видно, не люди его создали и не люди живут.  
— Кто вы? — спросил, почти падая в плетеное из веток кресло, стоящее у стены.  
— Тот, кого ты знал в детстве, — Ричард подвинул другое кресло так, чтобы смотреть на Генриха, уселся, оперся на подлокотники и устроил подбородок на переплетении пальцев.  
— И потом — тоже знал, — не удержался от сердитого замечания Генрих, потом добавил: — Я понимаю… вы в своем праве. Мне следует благодарить вас: за науку, за спасение жизни — неоднократное. Из-за вас я прислушивался и приглядывался ко всему вокруг, что весьма помогло в подавлении зреющих восстаний на корню, — он помолчал и добавил: — И я никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким.  
— Ты будешь великим королем, — проговорил Ричард, одновременно и знакомый, и пугающе неземной, как и положено дивным созданиям. — Я рад, что мне не удалось свести тебя с ума, как мечталось изначально. Англия бы обеднела, потеряв такого сына. Не хочу сравнивать тебя с королем Артуром или Вильгельмом Завоевателем: первый рассвирепеет, если узнает мои слова от здешних сплетников, за второго огорчится мой отец, — но я от чистого сердца прочу тебе великие свершения.  
Слушать подобное было и лестно, и неловко, поэтому Генрих постарался отреагировать достойно, выразив признательность коротким почтительным наклоном головы. Но вот любопытства сдержать не удалось:  
— Король Артур ушёл в холмы? Разве он не уснул на волшебном острове?  
— Ушёл, — ответил Ричард с мягкой улыбкой. — Его забрала Моргана, как и пишут в людских летописях. И волшебный меч Экскалибур у него есть. Не надо так алчно блестеть глазами, молодой герой, в тварном мире не осталось достаточно магии, чтобы волшебные дары сидов, даже Владычицы Озера, сохранили свои свойства. Твой собственный меч ничуть не хуже.  
Их тихий разговор не смог не разбудить любопытства тех, с кем Ричард разговаривал во время пробуждения Генриха.  
— Так что? — громко крикнули из-за двери, которую здесь заменял полог из переплетенных цветов. — Тебе он не нужен? Мы можем забирать? Обещаю, Ричард, ему придется по вкусу наш танец! Мы вернем его домой, честно!  
— Да, конечно, лет через сто, — буркнул Ричард, бросил Генриху: — Сиди, ты очень слаб, — и вышел, чтобы начать вполголоса что-то втолковывать разговорчивым приятелям.  
На плечо Генриху села алая бабочка, помахала крылышками и улетела. Тут же что-то коснулось макушки, он задрал голову — это опустилась ветка с фруктами. Налитые соком, они так и просились в рот, аромат кружил голову, есть и пить захотелось так, словно он голодал дня три. Не удержавшись, Генрих сорвал грушу и откусил сразу половину. Чистая сладость пролилась на язык, теплом прокатилась по телу, наполнила душу искрящимся восторгом.  
— Генри! — непонятно, когда вошел Ричард, но уже успел вырвать и бросить на пол остатки плода, встал сияющей тенью, посмотрел бешеными, гневными глазами.  
— Что… — Генрих взглянул на него в ответ и пропал. Ричард был весь — чудо, и красота, и свет. Глаз не отвести, а не касаться — мучение.  
— Колдуны проклятые, — прошипел Ричард, глядя уже не зло, а с горьким смирением. — Что за решение проблем? Куда, куда вы лезете?! — заорал он во всё горло, потом прошептал: — Чертовы ваши законы, что попало в холмы — то пропало...  
Генрих встал с кресла, чувствуя, что его нужно утешить. “Отдай мне печаль за поцелуй”, шептала память какую-то простенькую песенку.  
На поцелуи Ричард отвечал нежно и как-то отчаянно, обнял крепко-крепко, пробормотал: — Это пройдет, все обязательно пройдет, мой милый, это только соблазн, чужое колдовство, все пройдет…  
Генрих не знал, не понимал, о чем он, он чувствовал тепло нечеловеческой кожи, мягкость губ и жгучую потребность становиться частью этой красоты, любить, воздавать хвалу этому существу каждым поцелуем, каждой лаской. Ричард позволял ему всё, отвечал, только смотрел, не отрываясь, и тогда Генрих закрыл ему глаза поцелуями. В ответ тот обнял его за плечи и повлек за собой на дурманное ложе; кожа сида оказалась нежнее и ароматнее неувядающих цветочных лепестков, которыми была выстлана постель.  
Одежда мешала, кажется, он порвал её, и свою, и Ричарда. Генрих смутно помнил, что сначала был резок, не сознавал, что творит. Больше кусал, чем целовал, а Ричард кричал под ним в голос — от восторга ли? — прижимал к себе так, что не оставалось ни малейшего промежутка между телами. Потом оттолкнул Генриха, развёл бедра, облизал бесстыдно свои алые губы и приказал: — Бери! Хочешь? Бери же!  
Генрих накрыл его собой с гортанным стоном, направил себя внутрь обжигающе желанного тела и немедленно начал двигаться, глотая и крик, и похвалы, и мольбы, и сладчайший возглас в конце. Потом Ричард посмотрел на него томно и чуточку насмешливо, поймал руку, поцеловал ладонь — и жар желания вернулся, пусть и с бОльшим осознанием себя. Любовь стала борьбой, они рвали в клочья цветы, вновь и вновь распускающиеся на ложе. Генрих с восторгом бился против текучей, неостановимой силы Ричарда — долго, до исхода последних сил, чтобы честно сдаться в изнеможении, чтобы принять в себя нечеловеческую страсть.   
Много позже Ричард внимательно вгляделся в Генриха, и, увидев, что безумие стало из пожара тлеющими углями, повёл его прочь из дома, к водопаду. От мановения его руки вода потеплела, вспенилась, запахла свежо, цветами и драгоценными восточными маслами. К купающейся паре подлетали, подходили, подплывали дивные существа, смотрели звездными очами, предлагали напевными голосами предаться любви, пытались украдкой коснуться Генриха. Ричард лениво и уверенно прогонял их, обещая, что Генрих “сам выберет, когда вернется”.  
Держась за руки, они ушли обратно к Ричарду, и когда ступили на вдруг поросший травой пол, их нагота кончилась, и оба сели в плетеные кресла. На столике уже стояли полные медовым напитком бокалы.  
— После всего… всего, что случилось, я всё равно рад видеть вас в живых, — горячо признался Генрих, переборов неловкость.  
— Я счастлив, что успел придти к тебе этой ночью, — губы Ричарда за стенками бокала-цветка сложились в улыбку.  
— Что с теми, кто напал на меня? — спросил Генрих, хотя больше всего хотелось смотреть на собеседника.  
— Они перестали быть людьми, — просто ответил Ричард.  
Генрих услышал, даже понял, но не придал значения. Он смотрел в глаза своему дяде, который оказался его худшим кошмаром, и отчаянно не хотел уходить. Только сидеть здесь, в зеленеющих побегами креслах, или упасть на цветочное ложе, или смотреть в окно и видеть светлую, прекрасную страну дивного народа.  
— А вы… кем всё-таки стали вы?  
Взмах ресниц, взмах рукой — такой небрежный, завораживающе изящный; Ричард пожал плечами.  
— Тем же, кем и был с рождения, как выяснилось. Наполовину сид, наполовину человек. Правы были старые сказки — полукровкам нет жизни среди людей. Да и после… брожу туда-сюда.  
Генрих залпом допил то, что было в бокале. Осторожно поставил на столик и с восторгом увидел, как то, что казалось стеклом, вросло в дерево, налилось синим цветом — и расцвело колокольчиком.  
— Тебе пора, мой дорогой, нельзя долго оставаться смертному у дивного народа, — прервал созерцание Ричард. — Я верну тебя в рассвет следующего дня. Ты умен, сообразишь, как описать чудесное спасение. Иногда не грех и прихвастнуть!  
Ричард встал, взял его за руку, и Генрих почувствовал знакомый сладостный жар. Волнами: от ладони, до плеча, вдоль тела к паху — и по всему телу, так что слабеют колени. Надеясь, что не горит щеками, спросил:  
— Это проклятие? Так будет всегда? — заметил, что голос дрожит от жадности, но на стыд чувств не хватило.  
— Это плоды дивного мира, они не для людей, они порабощают. Тебе будет плохо при воспоминаниях. При виде меня. Тебе будет сложно, — твердо сказал Ричард. — Мне нет прощения, мой прекрасный. Жаль, что твой срок ещё не пришёл.  
Сид протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки, но в последний момент отдернул. В глазах плеснулась вина, такая чуждая их нечеловеческому золоту. Генрих с успокаивающей улыбкой сам взял его руку, приложил к своей щеке, потом поцеловал каждый палец и отпустил.  
— Живому нет хода в холмы, ты не можешь долго быть в тварном мире среди людей. Нам будет сложно, мой милый принц.  
Чтобы вернуться, оказалось достаточно перешагнуть порог. Верно, барьеры — излюбленное место дивного народа, любые ветви, ручьи, дверные проемы. Генрих заставил себя разжать пальцы и отпустить своего проводника. Не оборачиваясь, не прощаясь, зашагал вперед. Только рукой взмахнул.  
Провожая Генриха, уже незримый Ричард корил себя всеми гнусными словами, что только мог вспомнить. Говорил отец, твердили сиды: не приводи в холмы того, у кого нет страсти в тварном мире, не показывай ему чудес, среди которых не выжить смертному, не даруй его своей любовью. Иначе — скорее раньше, нежели позже — придется придти за ним и забрать с собой навсегда — если успеешь, если он не покончит с собой, не сойдет с ума, не зачахнет в тоске. Насколько бы сильным духом ни был человек, холмы останутся в его сердце, окрасят родной мир серым. Самые лучшие держатся, сколько хватит сил, не просят, не зовут до последнего вздоха. И бьются, бьются со своим миром до последней капли крови, чтобы чувствовать себя живыми.  
— Прости, — прошептал Ричард, и Генрих как-то услышал, весело посмотрел в его сторону и прибавил шага. До постоялого двора, где он сможет купить лошадь, оставалось всего ничего.  
~*~  
Смерть отца не стала неожиданностью, но всё равно была ударом. Ночь после его смерти, перед собственной коронацией Генрих провел без сна в часовне, над гробом покойного. Пришёл его черед принять корону, её тяжесть, честь и величие.  
— Молишься? — щеки коснулась прохладная ладонь.  
— Что вы, от молитв вы меня успешно отвратили. Господь без лишних слов повернется к нуждающемуся.  
На тихий одобрительный смех захотелось поймать его руку, прижаться губами к пальцам — постыдно, желанно, томительно.  
Легкие шаги, шелест — это Ричард склонился над гробом и поцеловал покойника в лоб.  
— Прощай, дорогой кузен, — проговорил он тихо и ровно.  
— Вы счастливы, дядюшка? — спросил принц так громко, что эхо задрожало меж стен.  
— Генрих умер, да здравствует Генрих, — Ричард сел рядом на каменный пол, обхватив колени, и участливо спросил: — Что тебя тревожит? Не смерть отца, не грядущая коронация. Если причина во мне — прости, но я не смогу оставить тебя, для столь волевого решения я слишком не человек.  
— Но слишком король, чтобы лишить страну короля?  
— Слишком человек, чтобы лишить тебя человеческой жизни и права выбора. К слову, тебе стоит выбрать себе королеву...  
Они просидели до рассвета, тихо разговаривая. Сид умел держать себя так, что Генриха не смущали нескромные желания, осталось любование и наслаждение обществом остроумного собеседника. Ричард, не скрывая иронии, рассказывал ему, как знать восприняла смерть короля и чего ждет от короля нового. Принц был настолько хорош, стремясь производить двойственное впечатление, что все будущие подданные, невзирая на возраст и знатность, не знали, куда подует ветер с новым королем. Также, вторя покойному Генриху, Ричард советовал отправиться на войну, чтобы дать выход скопившемуся в стране напряжению.  
— И перезахорони меня. Непременно. Тебе ни к чему сплетни о незнамо как выжившем короле Ричарде.  
— Там было, что хоронить? — поразился Генрих.  
— Отец — мой отец — что-то там оставил. Он живет по законам сидов, и они не чета человеческим: нарушишь — мигом потеряешь силу, а то и жизнь. Плата за могущество и связь с землей, которых нет у людского племени.  
— Но ты сам живешь не так, верно? Иначе бы не смог преследовать меня в любое время, в любом месте.  
— Подобные мне — огромная редкость. Можешь не бояться за свою страну, ни ей, ни её обитателям ничего не грозит.  
За дверьми часовни послышалась тяжелая поступь, и не одного человека. За Генрихом пришли, нужно было готовить принца к помазанию на престол.  
— Иди, мой милый. Настало твое время, — и поцеловал в лоб, как покойника до того.  
Когда Генрих сел на трон, то почувствовал, что сзади на плечи опустились тяжелые, как камень, руки — не встать. И пока епископ медленно и торжественно возлагал корону на его чело, позапрошлый король за спиной шептал, как клялся: — Боже, храни короля. Если же тебе надоест, его возьму я.


	4. Эпилог

Страшно, когда, услышав предсмертный зов, не можешь придти в тот же миг, даже если ты — сид, если ходишь своими путями.  
Заигрался, увлекся, не уследил. А вот Генрих, тот видел всё, что может угрожать ему, Ричарду, и самой возможности их встреч.   
Разве не он, суровый король, приказал сослать добрейшую Жанну, свою мачеху, когда та попыталась оградить пасынка от сида? Бедная вдова, искренне любящая Генриха, так и не поняла, отчего благое деяние стало обвинением в колдовстве и неудавшемся наведении порчи. Ричард сам потом просил за неё, считая заточение в замке карой суровой и несправедливой.  
Разве не Генрих, вечно занятой, звал его в свободные минуты? Делился мыслями, советовался, показывал диковинные изобретения человеческого ума, привезенные из далеких стран. Собирал и отдавал изделия рук дивного народа, чтобы смертные не бились напрасно, пытаясь вернуть им былое могущество.  
Пусть, пусть Ричард пытался не отзываться, держаться подальше, дать Генриху дышать холодными ветрами тварного мира, выдержки хватало ненадолго. Волшба, чудесные плоды холмов связали и так накрепко сшитое, и оставалось смирить гордость, слушая сердце. Ричард спешил, в груди болело сильнее, чем перед смертью, и приходило крепко позабытое чувство страха  
Когда он пришёл, Генрих еле дышал — но ещё дышал, хвала всем богам! — от боли, от слабости. Жизнь покидала тело, вены наполнял яд. Отравителя схватили, опознали, казнили быстро и страшно, да что в том толку? Здесь, в походной палатке, король умирал, спасти его было невозможно.  
— Здравствуй, мой мальчик, — Ричард стёр со лба Генриха холодный пот.  
— Здравствуй, мой дорогой друг, — ответ прозвучал чуть слышно.  
Обойдя постель умирающего, Ричард присел в изножье, дотянулся до руки, сжал — пальцы Генриха лишь слабо дрогнули.  
— Ты слишком поздно меня позвал, я не смогу вернуть тебя людям, оставив человеком, — печально проговорил Ричард.  
— Пусть. Я сделал для Англии, что мог. Пора на покой. Ты проводишь меня в последний путь?  
Как мягко он улыбался, несгибаемый воин, лучший полководец своего времени. Такой мечтательной нежности не видела в нем и его королева.  
— Я не ангел, не путай, — Ричард поднялся и положил ему руку на грудь. — Поэтому последний путь — это не ко мне. Если ты хочешь, я могу забрать тебя с собой.  
Сначала Генрих нахмурился: не понял. Потом просиял глазами так, что Ричарду стало мучительно стыдно; старое чувство, след людской жизни.  
— Забери меня, — попросил Генрих. — Покуда буду нужен, я останусь с тобой.  
— Ты подписываешься на очень долгий срок, — предупредил Ричард. — Затоскуешь. Потеряешь себя, отринешь Бога.  
Генрих закрыл глаза, и только благодаря обостренному чутью Ричард знал, что жизнь ещё теплится в нём.  
— Я не увижу людскую землю? — спросил, наконец, умирающий.  
— Увидишь. Но изменишься ты сам, твоя природа. И тебе, как и мне, придется вечно быть на грани, служить дивному народу. Дай мне руку, я покажу, куда идти.  
Наутро в шатре нашли остывшее тело Генриха Пятого. На его лице застыла мечтательная улыбка, а воздух вокруг был напоен запахами луговых цветов и свежепролитой крови.


End file.
